It Ain't Easy Being Breezies/Gallery
Prologue Fluttershy addressing her friends S4E16.png|Flutters addressing her friends. Fluttershy "creatures known as Breezies" S4E16.png|''Time to get you back, Rainbow Dash... if you don't mind, that is.'' Fluttershy grinning S4E16.png|*Squee* Pinkie Pie standing on a tree smiling at Fluttershy S4E16.png|That's one excited pony! Pinkie Pie super excited S4E16.png|Pinkie's super excited. Rainbow Dash "never done it before" S4E16.png|"Never done it before." Rainbow "not that I won't be totally awesome" S4E16.png|How can Rainbow Dash's awesomeness go wrong? Fluttershy "those teeny-tiny little things" S4E16.png|She cannot get the issue of Breezies' diminutive size out of her. Fluttershy "did I mention how tiny they are" S4E16.png|"Did I mention how tiny they are?" Fluttershy looking at a ladybug S4E16.png|So tiny! Fluttershy suggests "a special Breezie cheer" S4E16.png|Flutters suggesting a special Breezie cheer. Pinkie Pie loves cheers S4E16.png Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie "don't want to startle them" S4E16.png|Shhh... Fluttershy directing her friends S4E16.png Fluttershy "you can do it, Breezies" S4E16.png|"You can do it, Breezies!" Main 5 shouting Breezie cheer S4E16.png|''"YOU CAN DO IT, BREEZIES!!"'' Applejack apologizing to Fluttershy S4E16.png Fluttershy "quietly doesn't come naturally" S4E16.png|"Quietly doesn't come naturally to everypony." Main 5 shouting cheer softly S4E16.png|'"YOU CAN DO IT, BREEZIES!"' Fluttershy "perhaps just a little bit quieter" S4E16.png|"Perhaps just a little bit quieter." Main 5 speaking cheer S4E16.png|"You can do it, Breezies." Fluttershy "just a little quieter" S4E16.png|"Just a little quieter." Main 5 whispering cheer S4E16.png|"You can do it, Breezies." Fluttershy shouting "perfect!" S4E16.png|''"PERFECT!!"'' Fluttershy embarrassed S4E16.png|Practice what you preach, Fluttershy! Fluttershy coy smile S4E16.png|Geesh Fluttershy...that's a cheesy smile. Welcoming the Breezies Crowd in Ponyville town square S4E16.png|Pleasant excitement happening in town. Ponies getting ready S4E16.png|What is a mare-iachi band doing here? View of Ponyville Crowd S04E16.png Rainbow Dash hovering over the crowd S4E16.png Rainbow Dash testing the breeze S4E16.png|Wind...check! Rainbow Dash "gotta slow this breeze down" S4E16.png|"Gotta slow this breeze down." Fluttershy talking to Mr. and Mrs. Cake S4E16.png Fluttershy explains the Breezies' magic S4E16.png Mr. Cake "no breeze means no magic" S4E16.png|"No breeze means no magic." Fluttershy "only two days to get that pollen back" S4E16.png Fluttershy "it's ever so important" S4E16.png Mrs. Cake "certainly wouldn't want to scare them" S4E16.png Mr. Cake complimenting Fluttershy S4E16.png Fluttershy bashful S4E16.png|Cuteness at its finest. Fluttershy "went to see them gathering their pollen" S4E16.png Fluttershy shielding her eyes S4E16.png|IT BURNS! Rarity's shiny coat S4E16.png|Rarity? Rarity's coat is too bright S4E16.png|Seriously? Fluttershy wearing sunglasses S4E16.png Rarity "too much purple on this" S4E16.png|"Too much purple on this." Twilight organizing her flash cards S4E16.png|Adorkable Twilight organizing her flash cards. Rarity "Twilight refused to admit it" S4E16.png Fluttershy "an awful lot of sequins" S4E16.png Rarity "can never have too many sequins" S4E16.png Fluttershy getting super worried S4E16.png Rarity and nervous Fluttershy S4E16.png|Too many sequins? Okay, hold on... Rarity's even shinier coat S4E16.png|How is this instead? Rainbow Dash with Pegasus team S4E16.png Rainbow Dash looking into the distance S4E16.png|The Brit- er....the breezies are coming! Rainbow Dash sees the Breezies coming S4E16.png Rainbow Dash whispers in Twilight's ear S4E16.png Twilight "everypony, it's time" S4E16.png|"Everypony, it's time." Twilight "please welcome... the Breezies!" S4E16.png|"Please welcome... the Breezies!" Pegasi watching the Breezies S4E16.png|Pegasi watching the migration. Breezies fluttering over Ponyville S4E16.png|The Breezies are coming. Ponyville watching the Breezies S4E16.png Applejack and Rarity in awe of the Breezies S4E16.png Seabreeze shouting orders S4E16.png|Seabreeze and a few other breezies. Pinkie Pie overcome by cuteness S4E16.png|"So...Cute! Can't...Take...It!" Pinkie Pie plugging her mouth S4E16.png|Breathe, Pinkie, breathe. Spike trying to see the Breezies S4E16.png|Spike can't see! Spike excited grin S4E16.png|Finally have a good view! Amethyst Star blocking Spike's view S4E16.png|And a pony gets in the way. Spike getting angry S4E16.png|Yeah, I know Spike. Rude ponies stink. Spike and Pinkie "can I hop on you" S4E16.png|"Can I hop on you?" Pinkie Pie "may explode!" S4E16.png|"Sure; but be careful, I might explode." Spike spots a tree S4E16.png Spike climbs onto tree branch S4E16.png Spike watches Breezies from a tree S4E16.png|When in doubt, find a unstable tree branch! Spike bouncing on tree branch S4E16.png|Spike, don't do that! Leaf shakes loose S4E16.png|*GASP* WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? Spike sees leaf floating away S4E16.png Spike "oh, no!" S4E16.png|"Oh, no!" Ponies see floating leaf S4E16.png Seabreeze sees incoming leaf S4E16.png Leaf glides toward Breezies S4E16.png|That leaf hurt the breezies! Ponies in shock S4E16.png Rainbow Dash "slow down the breeze" S4E16.png Band Pony "we can't connect the breeze" S4E16.png Flitter "they'll get separated from each other" S4E16.png|"They'll get separated from each other." Rainbow Dash and Pegasi worried S4E16.png Breezies out of control S4E16.png Fluttershy gasps S4E16.png Save the Breezies! Breezie flying wildly S4E16.png|Huh? Seabreeze yelling S4E16.png Seabreeze shouting at spinning Breezies S4E16.png|Chain reaction. Breezies trying to form a chain S4E16.png Fluttershy in shock S4E16.png Fluttershy springs into action S4E16.png Breezette spinning S4E16.png|Whoa! Fluttershy to the rescue S4E16.png|Flutters to the rescue. Spike worried face S4E16.png Fluttershy catching Breezette S4E16.png|Gotcha. Seabreeze directing out of control Breezies S4E16.png Fluttershy saving the Breezies S4E16.png Fluttershy gathers Breezies together S4E16.png Ponies cheer for Fluttershy S4E16.png|The Muffin Queen is playing a game of peekaboo in the crowd. Fluttershy setting the Breezies down S4E16.png Breezies cheer for Fluttershy S4E16.png Seabreeze talking to Fluttershy S4E16.png Fluttershy "all kinds of creatures" S4E16.png Seabreeze unamused S4E16.png Seabreeze "you must be so proud" S4E16.png|"You must be so proud." Fluttershy "you speak my language too" S4E16.png|"You speak my language too." Seabreeze scorning other Breezies S4E16.png|Seabreeze scorning his own kind. Fluttershy amused S4E16.png Pinkie Pie "that was amazing!" S4E16.png|"That was amazing!" Rainbow Dash apologizing S4E16.png|Dashie apologizes. Fluttershy "it's not your fault" S4E16.png|"It's not your fault." Fluttershy blushing S4E16.png Rarity "design you a special hero's gown" S4E16.png Rarity "or a sash" S4E16.png Spike apologizing to Fluttershy S4E16.png Fluttershy and Twilight confused S4E16.png Spike remorseful S4E16.png Fluttershy forgiving Spike S4E16.png Spike happy again S4E16.png Spike hugging Fluttershy S4E16.png Breezies grumbling at Spike S4E16.png|"Hey! Watch it, you clutz!" Spike "just gonna stay over here" S4E16.png Fluttershy with the Breezies S4E16.png Rainbow Dash "just give me the word" S4E16.png|"Just give me the word." Seabreeze concerned S4E16.png Taking care of the Breezies Fluttershy's cottage S4E16.png Row of stoic-faced birds S4E16.png|Freaky Birds. Breezies in Fluttershy's cottage S4E16.png Breezies in Angel's basket S4E16.png|Angel looks ticked off. Fluttershy caring for the Breezies S4E16.png Twirly trembling S4E16.png Fluttershy grabbing a napkin S4E16.png|Flutters grabbing a napkin. Twirly is content S4E16.png Breezie asking for water S4E16.png Fluttershy picks up eye dropper S4E16.png Breezie with thimble of water S4E16.png|A little glass of water please...literally. Fluttershy offering hoof-knitted sweater S4E16.png Breezie takes hoof-knitted sweater S4E16.png Breezies happy with Fluttershy S4E16.png Twilight and Applejack enter the cottage S4E16.png Fluttershy tells AJ "watch your step" S4E16.png|"Watch your step." Breezie trembling under Applejack S4E16.png Twilight asks about the Breezies S4E16.png|Twilight asks about the Breezies. Fluttershy "has it been an hour already" S4E16.png|"Has it been an hour already?" Fluttershy and Breezie looking out window S4E16.png Butterfly flittering outside S4E16.png Twilight "they're not going to a cruel world" S4E16.png|"They're not going to a cruel world." Breezies looking at Fluttershy S4E16.png Fluttershy "yes, that's right" S4E16.png|"Yes, that's right." Breezies gathering around Fluttershy S4E16.png Fluttershy "don't think they're quite ready" S4E16.png Seabreeze grumbling in Breezie language S4E16.png|Seabreeze grumbling in his native language. Applejack "what did he say" S4E16.png|"What did he say?" Fluttershy blushing "I'd rather not say" S4E16.png|"I'd rather not say." Twilight and Applejack leaving S4E16.png Fluttershy behind the door S4E16.png Fluttershy smiling at Breezies S4E16.png Seabreeze "we will never get home" S4E16.png|"We will never get home." Breezies shocked at Seabreeze's words S4E16.png Fluttershy looks at Breezies S04E16.png Seabreeze "why do we have to need magic" S4E16.png Seabreeze berating Fluttershy S4E16.png Fluttershy arguing with Seabreeze S4E16.png Seabreeze "they have no idea what they're doing" S4E16.png|"They have no idea what they're doing." Seabreeze pouting S4E16.png Fluttershy offering Breezies a snack S4E16.png Not wanting to leave Breezies eating cookie S4E16.png|Breezies eating a cookie. Breezie eating grape S4E16.png|A cute Breezie eating a grape. Breezies stuffed S4E16.png Breezie burps S4E16.png Fluttershy "you're excused" S4E16.png Breezies gathered together S4E16.png Fluttershy "strong enough to face the breeze" S4E16.png|"You're strong enough to face the breeze!" Fluttershy "loved having you here" S4E16.png|"I've loved having you here, and I hope I've made you all feel loved and special. But you have to go. Nopony here will deny that—" Seabreeze insulting other Breezies S4E16.png Seabreeze "we would be safe at home!" S4E16.png|"We would be safe at home!" Seabreeze in tears S4E16.png Seabreeze sad S4E16.png Seabreeze longing for home S4E16.png Fluttershy confused by Seabreeze's "pep talk" S4E16.png Fluttershy "you may never make it back" S4E16.png Breezie sneezes S4E16.png|Ah, yes, pretending you have a cold. As if no one ever tried that before. Breezie nudging Twirly S4E16.png Twirly winking S4E16.png Fluttershy "had no idea you all have colds" S4E16.png Breezies faking illness S4E16.png|Seriously, Fluttershy? How gullible can you get? Breezies perched on Fluttershy's hoof S4E16.png Breezies happy in Fluttershy's embrace S4E16.png Seabreeze exasperated S4E16.png Rainbow Dash and Pegasi going to Fluttershy's cottage S4E16.png Fluttershy peeking outside S4E16.png Rainbow Dash asking about the Breezies S4E16.png Rainbow Dash "clock's kinda ticking" S4E16.png|"Clock's kinda ticking." Fluttershy "just a few more minutes" S4E16.png|"Just a few more minutes." Rainbow Dash and Pegasi confused S4E16.png Rainbow "she must know what she's doing" S4E16.png|"She must know what she's doing." Breezies drinking punch S4E16.png|Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Breezies dancing S4E16.png|Apparently, the Breezies' colds are not so bad enough to throw a party. Breezies on a slide S4E16.png Fluttershy and Breezies having a party S4E16.png Breezie playing saxophone S4E16.png|Breezie playing a saxophone. Seabreeze takes saxophone away S4E16.png|Party's over, everybreezie! Fluttershy and Breezies looking at Seabreeze S4E16.png Breezies disappointed S4E16.png Seabreeze "why are you spending your time on this" S4E16.png|"Why are you spending your time on this?" Fluttershy "Seabreeze has a point" S4E16.png|"Seabreeze has a point." Fluttershy telling Breezies it's time to go S4E16.png Breezies pulling on Fluttershy's tail S4E16.png Fluttershy "don't want you to feel abandoned" S4E16.png Twirly addressing Fluttershy S4E16.png Fluttershy "that does make sense" S4E16.png|"That does make sense." Breezies worried S4E16.png Fluttershy calls out for Seabreeze S4E16.png Fluttershy checking under her hoof S4E16.png Twirly shrugging S4E16.png|Twirly shrugs. Fluttershy looks at the door S4E16.png Fluttershy looking through peephole S4E16.png Seabreeze flying away S4E16.png|Flight of the Seabreeze. Fluttershy "no way he can handle" S4E16.png Fluttershy worried about Seabreeze S4E16.png Chasing Seabreeze Seabreeze swept by the wind S4E16.png Seabreeze unable to fly straight S4E16.png Dr. Hooves with 3D glasses walking with Rose S4E16.png|The Doctor and Rose, looking for Void stuff that's leaked through from the portal to the Breezies' world. Seabreeze struggling to fly S4E16.png Seabreeze dodging falling acorns S4E16.png Seabreeze shielding himself S4E16.png|Seabreeze shields himself. Seabreeze flies into a beehive S4E16.png Seabreeze surrounded by bees S4E16.png|As you already know, everything is worse with bees. Seabreeze on a tree branch S4E16.png Swarm of bees S4E16.png Seabreeze hanging onto tree branch S4E16.png Seabreeze cornered by bees S4E16.png Bees angry S4E16.png|Coltvio presents "Angry Bees". Seabreeze looking up at Fluttershy S4E16.png Fluttershy "back off my Breezie friend" S4E16.png Bees readying stingers S4E16.png Fluttershy dressed as a bee S4E16.png|How did Fluttershy put on that outfit in a matter of seconds? Bees surprised S4E16.png Fluttershy angry with the bees S4E16.png Fluttershy scolding the bees S4E16.png Bees fly back into the hive S4E16.png Fluttershy and grateful Seabreeze S4E16.png Seabreeze thanks Fluttershy S4E16.png|''Menkyulen'' (thank you) Fluttershy "one tiny acorn is a threat" S4E16.png|"One tiny acorn is a threat." Seabreeze explains his case S4E16.png Fluttershy realizing her mistake S4E16.png Seabreeze "nobreezie ever listens to me!" S4E16.png|"Nobreezie ever listens to me!" Seabreeze depressed S4E16.png Fluttershy telling Seabreeze not to be mean S4E16.png Seabreeze "what about those bees" S4E16.png Fluttershy about to have an epiphany S4E16.png Rainbow glow on Seabreeze's wing S4E16.png|Seabreeze's wings shimmering rainbow light Fluttershy's eye glow S4E16.png|There's that eye shimmer and that auspicious music again. Fluttershy with a stern expression S4E16.png Seabreeze jumps onto Fluttershy's hoof S4E16.png|Seabreeze jumping onto Fluttershy's hoof. Fluttershy flying back to the cottage S4E16.png Seabreeze flapping in Fluttershy's mane S4E16.png Fluttershy slows down for Seabreeze S4E16.png Fluttershy "had to rescue Seabreeze" S4E16.png Breezies looking sad S4E16.png Fluttershy telling it like it is S4E16.png Seabreeze glaring at the Breezies S4E16.png Breezies pleading to Fluttershy S4E16.png Fluttershy being firm with the Breezies S4E16.png Breezies at Fluttershy's hooves S4E16.png Fluttershy telling the Breezies to leave S4E16.png|Get out now! Breezies sad about leaving S4E16.png Breezies leaving the cottage S4E16.png|And stay out! Seabreeze nodding to Fluttershy S4E16.png Fluttershy crying S4E16.png Fluttershy in tears S4E16.png Journey to the Breezies' home Pegasus team making a breeze S4E16.png Leaves blown by strong breeze S4E16.png Rainbow Dash "it's too strong" S4E16.png Flitter "I can't do it any lighter" S4E16.png|"I can't do it any lighter." Band Pony "neither can I" S4E16.png|"Neither can I". Rainbow tells other Pegasi to fly back S4E16.png Rainbow flaps wings lightly S4E16.png Leaves blown by light breeze S4E16.png Rainbow Dash "now it's too light" S4E16.png Flitter and Band Pony looking at each other S4E16.png Fluttershy "there are too few of them" S4E16.png|"There are too few of them." Fluttershy "face the breeze together" S4E16.png Twilight looking closely at the Breezies S4E16.png Twilight mentions a magic spell S4E16.png Twilight "gonna feel a little funny at first" S4E16.png Main 5 lined up S4E16.png Twilight's magic surges S4E16.png|The transformation begins. Fluttershy and Rainbow floating S4E16.png Twilight firing magic beam S4E16.png Pinkie Pie and Rarity hit by magic beam S4E16.png Twilight firing magic at Breezies S4E16.png Twilight casting transformation magic S4E16.png Applejack sprouts antennae S4E16.png Rarity looking at her wings S4E16.png|Rarity admiring her wings again? Typical. Pinkie Pie becoming a Breezie S4E16.png|Apparently, Pinkie enjoys shrinking Rarity, Rainbow, and AJ as Breezies S4E16.png|Adorableness... Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Twilight as Breezies S4E16.png|...overload! Breezies amazed S4E16.png Fluttershy speaking Breezie language S4E16.png|''"Maifo flai batendu!"'' Main cast in Breezie forms S4E16.png|No habla Breezie. Fluttershy "I mean, let's go!" S4E16.png|"I mean, let's go." Flitter and Band Pony making a breeze S4E16.png Breezies floating on the breeze S4E16.png Mane 6 and Seabreeze fluttering S4E16.png Breezie group flying over grassland S4E16.png Breezie group flying over snowy field S4E16.png|''A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the queen.'' Breezie group flying over desert S4E16.png Breezie starting to tire out S4E16.png Seabreeze and Breezie Fluttershy looking behind S4E16.png Breezette and tired Breezie S4E16.png Seabreeze offering encouragement S4E16.png Seabreeze "those things I said" S4E16.png Fluttershy gives a supporting smile S4E16.png Seabreeze "I believe in you" S4E16.png|"I believe in you." Seabreeze supporting other Breezies S4E16.png Breezie group in a waterfall valley S4E16.png Breezie group enters cliff opening S4E16.png Seabreeze pointing to portal S4E16.png Fluttershy flying through portal S4E16.png Main 5 flying through portal S4E16.png Home of the Breezies S4E16.png|Breezie Grotto. Main 5 as Breezies S4E16.png Breezies frolicking in grotto S4E16.png Rarity "where's my sketchpad" S4E16.png|"Where's my sketchpad when I need it?" Pinkie Pie "so stinkin' cute!" S4E16.png Breezies spotting late-arriving Breezies S4E16.png Breezies embracing S4E16.png Seabreeze reunites with his family S4E16.png Seabreeze's newborn child S4E16.png|Daddy! Seabreeze holding his newborn child S4E16.png Fluttershy with tears of joy S4E16.png Fluttershy happy for the Breezies S4E16.png Breezies reunite S4E16.png Rarity sees portal closing S4E16.png Rarity "we'd better get going" S4E16.png Fluttershy saying goodbye to the Breezies S4E16.png Fluttershy being given a flower S4E16.png Seabreeze giving Fluttershy a flower S4E16.png Seabreeze puts flower in Fluttershy's mane S4E16.png Fluttershy "I'll miss you" S4E16.png Fluttershy hugging Seabreeze S4E16.png Breezies waving goodbye S4E16.png Main 5 leaving through the portal S4E16.png Fluttershy looking behind one last time S4E16.png Seabreeze winking S4E16.png Fluttershy leaves through the portal S4E16.png Epilogue Main 5 exiting the cliff opening S4E16.png Breezie Fluttershy and Rainbow flying away S4E16.png|Rainbow Dash is best Breezie! Main ponies as Breezies S4E16.png Twilight casting transformation magic again S4E16.png Main cast turned back into ponies S4E16.png Twilight looking at ladybug S4E16.png Rainbow Dash "I've always kinda wondered" S4E16.png|"So, uh, I've always kinda wondered what it'd be like to be a griffon." Twilight "not a chance" S4E16.png|In your dreams, Dashie! Rainbow Dash pouting S4E16.png Main 5 in waterfall valley S4E16.png|You sure? What about a dragon? Main ponies back trotting to Ponyville S4E16.png|No? It doesn't have to shoot fire! Fluttershy with flower in her mane S4E16.png Flower glowing S4E16.png|Four down, two to go. Promotional Fluttershy with her friends Twitter promotional.png|Fluttershy has a secret she can't wait to share. Facebook promotional It Ain't Easy Being Breezies.png|The MLP G4 counterparts of the Breezies revealed. File:Rainbow_Dash_on_vigil_EW_Promotional_Teaser.png|Rainbow Dash on vigil looking for the Breezies. Facebook promotional Fluttershy and the Breezies.png|Closer inspection that one of the Breezies has a mane similar to Nightmare Rarity. Applejack and Rarity watching the Breezies migration EW promo.jpg|Applejack and Rarity watching the Breezies migration.